jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Masrani Global Corporation
The Masrani Global Corporation '''or simply '''Masrani '''is a diverse and established corporation that first appears in the film . The company has concentrated efforts in the telecommunications, oil, and bioengineering sectors. History Founded in 1973 by Sanjay Masrani, the company initially intended to establish itself in the telecommunications sector. By 1983, ten years after their start-up, the company perfected the technology Mascom, becoming a household name with forty-five channels all over India. Masrani himself died in 1992 and the company was passed down to his son, Simon. By 1996, Masrani Global had moved into the Oil industry, with rigs concentrated in Abu Dhabi. After the untimely death of John Hammond in 1997, Masrani purchased the InGen Corporations, and began developing Jurassic World, a theme park on the Costa Rican island Isla Nublar. Subisderies Aerospace Dynamix Based in France, '''Aerospace Dynamix was established in 2007 and focuses on designing and producing aircraft wings. As of 2015 it is currently the leading source of aeronautical engineering, research, and design. Axis Boulder Engineering Axis Boulder Engineering is located in Dubai and was founded by Masrani in 2001 to assist in the design processes of its civil and mechanical interests. Data Analysys Data Analysys finds solutions to audit and assurance reports. It was founded in 1996 and is located in Johannesberg. InGen Technologies see InGen InGen Technologies was acquired by Masrani after the death of its founder John Hammond and the failed attempts to create a dinosaur park on the island of Isla Nublar and in San Diego, California. InGen holds the record for having the most comprehensive genomic library in the world, but the company is better known for recreating prehistoric life, such as dinosaurs, via extractions from amber. InGen is currently working on a new attraction for the Jurassic World park that will be unveiled on June, 2015. Jurassic World see Jurassic World (park) Jurassic World is a zoological park on Isla Nublar inhabited by dinosaurs and other prehistoric species recreated by InGen. First opened in 2005, it has proven to be a successful venture for Masrani as it gets thousands of visitors weekly. It is the most famous subsidiary that the Masrani Global Corporation owns and has become the flagship of their company. Mascom Network see Mascom Network Mascom Network is the first and the oldest running subsidiary owned by Masrani. Founded alongside the Masrani Corporation in 1973, Mascom specializes in telecommunications and has achieved many milestones in this felid such as utilizing fiber-optic communications in 1979, revolutionizing the satellite phone industry during the 1990s, and most recently, creating the Tanius 7, the world's first holographic cellular phone set to have a consumer release in June, 2015. Mascom's satellite network covers 94% of the world. Masrani Oil Industeries see Masrani Oil Industeries Established in 1998, Masrani Oil Industeries is one of the youngest oil companies in the world, but it holds the impressive feat of currently having 21% of active vehicles using its oil. Though its major enterprise is crude oil, Masrani Oil has expanded its services into natural energies. Medixal Health Medixal Health, a company based in New York, controls and owns 32 teaching and researching hospitals in North America. Tatsuo Technology Tatsuo Technology is a Japanese computer chipset and design manufacturing company that was acquired in Masrani in 2011 where it has focused on next-gen computer processors. Tatsuo Technology's most recent work is helping in the design of Mascom latest weather satellite "Ervic". Timack Construction Timack Construction was founded by the Masrani Corporation to construct Jurassic World in 2002. After the park's construction, Timack Construction shifted its focus towards commercial work, though it still does construction and repairs to Jurassic World. Further reading * Masrani Fiscal Year 2013 Report Links *Masrani's Website References Category:Masrani Global Corporation